


orkestra

by kimchleejjigae



Series: profesi beda sisi [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, intimate time, mundane escapade
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: maestro, simfoni, buku melodi
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: profesi beda sisi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090547
Kudos: 2





	orkestra

**Author's Note:**

> breakdown cerita dari 'mundane escapade' untuk kemudian dirangkum jadi series sendiri. selamat menikmati!

_What makes you think I understand you?_

"Umm-- please..." Buku-buku jarinya memutih akibat rematan pada sprei makin kuat. Wajah berseminya melesak bantal, bibir bagian bawahnya memerah parah akibat gigitannya sendiri untuk meminimalisir suara yang keluar dari sana.

Mempercepat tempo, tangan kekar lelaki lainnya mencari wajah yang bersembunyi itu, membawanya untuk menyapa udara ruangan kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Bersama." Bisiknya.

_What have you learned from me that changed you?_

Tiba di puncak. Geraman Naruto berpadu dengan lenguhan Sasuke. Penglihatan keduanya memutih. Memuncahkan love essense klimaks dari hasil bercinta mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

Napas mereka memburu. Saling menenangkan diri. Itu adalah klimaks kedua Sasuke dan pertama Naruto malam ini. Tautan Naruto pada Sasuke dilepas. Membalik tubuh lelaki berkulit ivory yang kini telah bercorak merah dimana-mana menjadi berhadapan dengan yang kulitnya lebih gelap.

_Why do you love me?_

Pinggang lelaki yang punggungnya kini menempel kasur itu dialasi bantal. Sesekali dielus sebelum kaki-kakinya dibawa melingkar pada tubuh lelaki di atasnya. Tangan Sasuke dengan mudah menggapai tiap inci wajah pemilik manik biru yang sangat berkomplementasi dengan rambutnya yang pirang. Opique lelaki berkulit ivory itu merekam detail wajah sang kekasih.

_Terima kasih untuk aku di masa lalu,_

_Atas keputusannya_

_Untuk keberpijakan ku di masa sekarang_

Merasa kekasih di bawahnya ini memandanginya terlalu dalam, buat pipi Naruto jadi ikut bersemu tipis. Akhirnya ia memberi kecupan sayang bergantian mulai dari dahi, pipi kanan kiri, hidung, bibir, dagu, dan berakhir di tempat 'kesukaan' kekasihnya, leher bagian kanan.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanyanya. Masih dengan mengecupi leher kanan Sasuke.

Tubuh itu meremang lagi, lenguhan terdengar, namun berusaha untuk membawa Naruto bertatapan dengannya. Biru dan hitam bertemu. Ia menjawab, "I'm glad I met you at this age."

Napas Naruto tertahan. Manik birunya melebar sekian milimeter. Tak berkedip. Mereka terdiam sepersekian sekon. Hanya lantunan degup jantung keduanya yang terdengar. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ahh, kekasihnya ini, "Caramu memilih frasa untuk kata ganti 'i love you' never failed to stunned me, love."

"Itu namanya kreatif."

"Hm, tentu saja." Jawab lelaki pirang itu santai, mencium lelaki di bawahnya dan mereka pun kembali bertaut.

Jika Sasuke pandai dalam memilih kata, Naruto pandai untuk membuat kekasihnya bersuara. Tubuh Sasuke dibuat bagai instrumen dan Naruto adalah maestronya. Dengan sentuhan handal mampu menciptakan simfoni tanpa perlu buku melodi. Malam masih panjang, tubuh mereka kembali melebur menciptakan orkestra suara cinta. []


End file.
